Entre dragones y pasiones
by AnaliSalazar
Summary: Ciertamente Lily Potter no es muy dada a profesar ningun tipo de emoción a cualquier otra cosa que no sean dragones y niños pero lo primero que siente Lily Potter al conocer a Scorpius Malfoy es sin lugar a dudas una emoción.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Holaaaa bueno os dejo aqui el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic asique espero que os gusteee un montonn.

Lily Potter estaba perdida.

Literalmente.

Todo aquel que conociera a Lily Potter podría afirmar que era la persona mas torpe y despistada que conocían ,sin embargo, afirmarían también que es la persona mas dulce e inocente que hay.

Con sus ojos amielados que atraviesan el alma cuando te miran y una cara llena de pecas desordenadas y oscuras que contrastaban con su pálida piel, y con un pelo rojo oscuro que apuntaba en todas las direcciones como el de su padre, nadie podía rebatir que Lily Potter tenia un aspecto angelical demasiado etéreo para este mundo. Y si a todo esto le añadimos que ella nunca alza la voz y que solamente habla a susurros conseguimos que sea la persona más tímida del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

También profecía una curiosidad muy fuerte por descubrir cosas nuevas ; sobre todo cuando están relacionadas con criaturas mágicas y por esto mismo Lily Potter estaba perdida.

En uno de sus habituales paseos clandestinos por el bosque prohibido se habia encontrado con un unicornio y esta llamada por la curiosidad y fascinación intento acercarse a el para tocarlo pero , en un despliegue de su tremenda torpeza, se tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y termino con las rodillas raspadas( nada extraño ya que eran pocas las veces que estas no lo estaban) y en un ultimo intento por tocar el unicornio se adentro por el bosque persiguiéndolo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se habia desviado de su ruta habitual y que por lo tanto estaba perdida.

A pesar de estar perdida Lily estaba tranquila ya que realmente creía que si seguía vagando un rato más conseguiría dar con la salida. Y eso sucedió.

Saliendo del bosque prohibido se dio cuenta que ya habia caído la noche y se apresuro a entrar en el castillo todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, tropezando varias veces por supuesto, consiguió llegar a la sala común de Griffindor y susurrando un: "Caramelos de limón" la puerta se abrió dejándola entrar y cuando creía que ya estaba todo hecho sin que nadie la hubiese pillado escucha un grito:

"!LILY, te he estado buscando por todo el castillo y no estabas en ninguna parte! Por favor dime que no has estado en el bosque de nuevo." Al escuchar el grito de su prima Rose Weasley se queda paralizada mirándola, no es propio de ella que le grite así. Y sin saber que contestar une sus manos y empieza a estrujarse los dedos (una manía que sale a relucir cuando esta nerviosa)

"Rosie es que me he entretenido con un unicornio..." al ver a su prima tan nerviosa Rose suaviza el tono y le responde:

"Pero no es escusa Lily, podrías haberte encontrado con criaturas peligrosas que te habrían hecho mucho daño" al escuchar esto a Lily se le agrandan los ojos.

"¿criaturas peligrosas?"

" Si, y te podrían haber hecho..." al ver que el miedo de su prima crecía más, decide dejar el tema "Bueno da igual déjalo, pero no vuelvas al bosque sola ¿vale?" Al ver que su prima asiente silenciosa le entrega un sobre y le dice: "toma, la ha traído Orión cuando no estabas. Es del tío Charlie" le guiña un ojo y se da la vuelta para sentarse en un sofá al lado de la chimenea para terminar la tarea que estaba haciendo antes de la llegada de Lily.

Mas alegre por la carta que habia recibido, Lily se acercó a una esquina poco frecuentada de la sala común y se siento en el alfeizar de la ventana que da a los bosques. Abrió la carta con manos temblorosas por la emoción y empieza a leer:

Querida Lily

Me alegra escuchar noticias de mi sobrina favorita(no le digas a Rosie que te he dicho esto) y espero que todo vaya bien por el colegio, respecto a lo que me dijiste en tu ultima carta... ¡por supuesto que tienes el puesto! Me emociona saber que no soy el único en la familia que se interesa por dragones. Tu solo tienes que centrarte en los TIMOS que tienes este año y los EXTASIS que harás después y el puesto será tuyo para cuando te gradúes. Tranquila, hablare con tus padres.

Con mucho amor,

Charlie Weasley

Cinco años después…

Lily llevaba casi tres años viviendo su mayor sueño. Y ciertamente habían sido los mejores de su vida. En un pequeño parque aislado del mundo en una de las muchas cordilleras de China. Sin lugar a dudas lo que era para los muggle un Parque Geológico apenas conocido , al norte de China, para los magos era una de las mayores reservas de dragones. Pocos eran los que tenían el privilegio de trabajar en este mágico lugar. Lily era uno de esos privilegiados. Todavía no habia terminado su periodo como aprendiz de dragones pero era poco el personal del que disponían y por lo tanto Lily habia saltado los tres años requeridos como aprendiz para trabajar oficialmente como maestro de dragones.

Pero tal como decía Yui, el maestro jefe, uno no deja de ser aprendiz nunca cuando se trata de dragones y Lily lo sabia perfectamente, sus pasadas experiencias lo demostraban día a día . Los dragones eran criaturas hermosas pero también bestias y eso Lily lo sabia, habia una dragona con la que Lily se habia encariñado especialmente, habia llegado al parque el 22 de julio de ese verano . La primera vez que la vio Lily sintió una atracción mágica hacia ella. Era preciosa, el ultimo ejemplar de Opaleye que quedaban en el mundo ya que el resto o bien habían sido cazados y entrenados para matar o bien se les habia matado para comerciar con ellos en el mercado negro. El ejemplar que trajeron a la reserva estaba herido y tenia zonas en su cuerpo donde carecía de escamas por los antiguos maltratos. A los pocos días murió y con ella murió toda una raza de dragones.

Lily no entendía como era posible que hubiera gente con el corazón tan frio como para poder hacerle una calamidad como esa a criaturas tan hermosas. Como la gente puede acabar con una raza entera de dragones por cualquier excusa sin fundamentos humana. Se sentia identificada con los dragones. Al igual que ella eran incomprendidos por la raza humana. Habia veces que Lily se sentía mas cómoda en compañía de un dragón que con sus propios compañeros de trabajo. Tan cómoda se encontraba que en las noches de mas soledad, cuando la asaltaba la nostalgia por su ruidosa familia, cogía la manta de su cama y salía a los almacenes donde dormían los dragones. Nunca se aproximaba demasiado, se quedaba contemplándolos desde una distancia prudente. Los dragones son muy sensibles y propietarios. Lily habia aprendido esto a base de ensayo y error. Lo confirmaban las cicatrices que tenia por todo el cuerpo. Y también la longitud de su cabello. Si. Parece raro pero el pelo tiende a quemarse muy rápido en presencia del fuego. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, verdad?. A Lily le seguía precediendo raro que en tan solo dos años y medio hubiera podido coleccionar una gama tan variada de cicatrices. No creía que a sus padres les hicieran mucha gracia las cicatrices. Hace casi tres años cuando recibió la tan esperada oferta de su tío Charlie mantuvo su respuesta en secreto durante un tiempo ya que dudaba seriamente que sus padres recibieran las noticias de buena manera.

Todavía podía ver la triste mirada de su madre.

"¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto Lily? Eres joven todavía y no hace ni dos meses que has terminado tu séptimo año. Hay un montón de posibilidades aquí para ti. No es necesario que te vayas a dios sabe donde a hacer dios sabe que con dragones." Su madre, de pie al lado del fregadero de la cocina del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place la miraba con una mirada inquisidora y triste a la vez.

"Bueno" intervino Harry desde la puerta" Lily sabes que tendrías un puesto asegurado en el ministerio si ese llegara a ser el caso" Harry, con unas canas y arrugas de mas miro a su hija y al hacerlo sabia perfectamente cual iba a ser la respuesta de esta .

El siempre habia sabido que el alma de su hija era indomable y por lo tanto un trabajo en el ministerio de magia seria como una jaula para un espíritu descabellado y torpe tan parecido al suyo. De sus cuatro hijos sabia que Lily iba a ser la que saliera volando de la jaula. Pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, Lily no conocía la maldad de la que es capaz el ser humano en el mundo real. Y Lily nunca habia salido de la jaula para realmente conocer lo que es el mundo de verdad. Siempre la habia protegido lo mejor que pudo dándoles a ella y a James, Al y Teddy lo que Ginny y el nunca tuvieron.

"Oh papa ¿como puedes decir eso?, sabes que no podría vivir si tuviera que trabajar en el ministerio sentada detrás de un escritorio con una ventana en la habitación que ni siquiera muestra el verdadero exterior" susurró con una voz tranquila mientras miraba a través de un mechón que se le habia soltado de la coleta de su por aquel entonces largo pelo. Sabia que su padre la dejaría ir pero como es natural antes prestaría un poco de resistencia paternal, en cambio sabia que su madre iba a ser mas difícil de convencer.

"Lily" hablo de nuevo su madre, que la sorprendió con lo siguiente que dijo" Ve si quieres ir" intercambio una mirada con Harry mientras Lily les miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa "solo espero, jovencita, que nos escribas al menos dos veces por semana" relajando la mirada y tomando la mano de su esposo, añadió " y también recuerda que estés donde estés esta siempre será tu casa y espero que tu habitación no coja polvo entre visita y visita". Dicho esto , se acerco a su hija y le dio un abrazo , como los llamaban en broma, al estilo Teddy bear. " Uff creo que mataré a Charlie por meterte ideas descabelladas en tu pequeña cabecita loca." Resoplo en el oído de Lily mientras seguían abrazadas.

Pero a pesar de lo dicho, la habitación de Lily si cogió polvo ya que hace dos años y tres meses que no volvía a Londres. No porque ella no quisiese sino porque el entrenamiento con los dragones no se lo permitía. Habia llegado en el momento mas difícil. Cada día aparecían mas dragones y los maestros y aprendices seguían siendo los mismos. El parque estaba desbordado y Lily sin querer desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con los dragones no se entristeció al saber que no podría volver a casa durante las primeras vacaciones fuera de casa. Pero sabiendo que ya casi hace dos años y medio de su partida las noches de nostalgia se hacían insoportables y por eso decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

De ahí que estuviera tirada en el suelo de la que habia sido su habitación durante dos años y medio, intentando organizar su baúl. Odiaba ordenar. Lo consideraba tedioso y sin sentido.¿ A caso no podía uno vivir sin tener que ordenar? No. En el mundo humano, no. Soltó un suspiro y se incorporo para seguir con la tarea. Para cuando paso una hora intentando hacer su baúl ordenadamente, empezó a meter sus pertenencias sin ni siquiera molestarse en saber si caían dentro del baúl o no.

Pasadas la hora de comer decidió salir ya que no aguantaba la pena que sentía por dejar este lugar, se habia acostumbrado tanto al paisaje y a su naturaleza salvaje que no podía visualizarse viviendo en otro sitio que no sea al lado de dragones. Bajando una colina cercana a las habitaciones de los aprendices de dragón habia una taberna(la única taberna en 200 km alrededor ) donde podía viajar por flu a la aldea muggle mas cercana. La aldea contaba con tres casas en las que vivían diferentes miembros de la familia Xin.

La primera vez que decidió venir a la aldea los niños que jugaban con un palo atado a una cuerda hecha a base de tallos y ramas salieron corriendo y gritando como si hubieran visto a un fantasma en vez de a Lily. Lily que era muy curiosa por supuesto, decidió volver a la aldea al día siguiente en busca de una explicación por el extraño comportamiento de los niños. Se los volvió a encontrar pero esta vez no salieron corriendo sino que se acercaron a ella acorralándola en un circulo. Lily supo el porque de su comportamiento cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos tirar de un mechón de su pelo. Al mirar hacia abajo descubrió a una pequeña niña que la miraba con unos ojos rasgados preciosos.

"Señora ¿ porque tiene el pelo del color de los tomates?" pregunto en un el mismo dialecto utilizado en la reserva. Lily alegrándose de saber como contestar dijo;

"Pues… supongo que porque mi mama también lo tiene así" contesto extrañada.

"Entonces su madre es un tomate?" Lily al escuchar esto no pudo evitar reírse.

" La ultima vez que lo comprobé no lo era. Pero seria divertido que lo fuera¿ verdad? Entonces yo seria un hibrido vegetal-humano" la niña la miro mas extrañada aun y Lily sin parar de reír ante la imagen de su madre con cara de tomate llego a la conclusión de que en esta aldea nunca habían visto a un pelirrojo.

Desde aquel entonces se hizo amiga de todos los niños, en especial Chi , la niña de los tomates. Iba a jugar con ellos cada vez que le era posible. Le encantaba la inocencia de estos niños que no conocían mas mundo que el que vislumbraban día a día . Sabiendo que le iba a costar despedirse de ellos se apresuro a sus casas para acabar antes con la tortura. Dejo en ultimo lugar la casa de Chi y armándose de valor llamo a la puerta. Tiempo después la abrió una pequeña niña que se lanzó a sus brazos gritando:

"¡Mama! Es Lily." Lily le devolvió el abrazo al pequeño torbellino y intercambiando una mirada con la madre de Chi al decirle que irían a pasear un rato.

Tomadas de la mano salieron por el sendero que dirigía a un prado cercano mientras Chi hablaba sin cesar.

"¿Sabes que Lily? He decidido que de mayor quiero ser como tu." Lily bajo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos muy ilusionados. "quiero tener el pelo como un tomate y quero tener una mama tomate también"

Sonriendo Lily contesto" Vaya Chi, gracias. Pero, ¿sabes que Chi? Me gustaría que cuando seas mayor fueras tu misma ." agachándose para quedar a su altura, Lily tomo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y continuo " Me gusta la Chi que conozco y me gusta su pelo negro y los ojos tan bonitos que tiene"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto la tocándose el pelo.

" Si, de verdad de la buena." Poniéndose de pie Lily siguió caminando hasta que volvió a hablar." Chi me tengo que ir"

"Lo se, pero vendrás mañana verdad?" pregunto con la esperanza de conseguir que Lily jugara con ella al día siguiente.

" No Chi me voy... a casa" al ver que la niña se detenía y perdía poco a poco la sonrisa Lily no pudo mas que sentirse horrible. Como si estuviera cometiendo el crimen mas detestable.

"Pero… " con la voz entrecortada y unas gruesas lagrimas resbalándole por sus rechonchas mejillas la niña intento hablar en vano.

"Escúchame Chi esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego" le acaricio las mejillas limpiándole el rastro que habían dejado sus lagrimas de bebe." Hecho de menos a mi mama tomate y ha mi papa y mis hermanos y y… a mi familia. Pero como podría yo abandonar a mi pequeña Chi? Volveré y cuando lo haga espero que me cuentes todas las aventuras que tendrás con los chicos de la aldea." Volvió a acariciarle las mejillas.

" ¿Me prometes que volverás?" le pregunto limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano de una forma muy adorable.

Lily dudó durante un segundo pero respondió rápidamente.

"Volveré." Al ver que empezaba a oscurecer Lily se incorporo. " Anda vete ya, que luego me regañara tu madre como siempre ocurre" dándole un pequeño empujoncito la alerto " seguro que ha hecho ese dulce que tanto te gusta. Hoy es viernes ¿recuerdas? " agachándose le dio un beso en la frente y espero a que desapareciera de su vista para irse.

Una sensación de tristeza la invadió y en ese momento supo que aquel episodio de su vida habia terminado y ya no habia marcha atrás que valiese. Odiaba esa sensación que le creaba el saber que la vida avanza y que tal vez si cerraba los ojos durante un segundo de más, la vida la dejaría atrás y se olvidaría de ella como si nunca hubiera existido.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa de nuevoo siento la tardanza pero aqui esta el nueevo capituloo, espero que lo disfruteis :) besos, Analí.

El traslador había dejado a Lily en lo que parecían ser unas colinas infinitas verdes sin ninguna vestigio de civilización. Al reconocer con los ojos el paisaje A Lily la inundó una sensación de pura excitación y nostalgia. En aquellas colinas, tan diferentes de los frondosos bosques y vertiginosas montañas que rodeaban la reserva, se habían formado los más preciosos recuerdos de su infancia. Aquellas colinas la habían visto crecer a lo largo de su vida. Allí, junto con sus primos y hermanos, habían jugado, imaginado, reído, llorado , explorado…

Cogiendo sus dos maletas , siguió el único camino que había. Un camino lo suficientemente frecuentado como para evitar en el el crecimiento de la verde hierba que adornaba las colinas.

A medida que caminaba se empezaba a vislumbrar una casa a lo lejos. Una peculiar casa. De madera. Se alzaba en el cielo desordenadamente. Como si un niño gigante hubiera intentando hacer una torre desequilibrada con los distintos pisos.

Lily no pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca se alzaran en un amago de sonrisa al ver la casa. La casa, o mejor conocida como La Madriguera, siempre la había parecido fascinante. Su propio desorden mantenía cierto orden. No era algo que se hubiera construido al azar y sin sentido sino que se había construido siguiendo un orden que la propia vida había establecido según las necesidades de la familia Weasley crecía.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, Lily llamó a la puerta con un poco de miedo y expectación.

Se podía oír un gran barullo dentro de la casa. Había tanto ruido que Lily dudaba que su llamada hubiese sido apenas oída.

Cuando estaba apunto de llamar de nuevo a la puerta con los nudillos blancos por el frío mañanero. La puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a un joven que rondaba la veintena . Al fijar este su morada en Lily sus ojos marrones amielados , del mismo tono que los de Lily, se agrandaron y su boca cayó abierta cortando cualquier cosa que hubiera estado apunto de decir.

Lily espero paciente a que su hermano James se recobrara de su sorpresa , pero parecía que le iba a llevar más tiempo de lo esperado por lo tanto tomó la iniciativa.

"Se que suelo causar esta impresión pero por el amor de dios cierra la boca James o te entraran moscas en ella" su tono junto con la verdadera sonrisa que le dedicó debieron de sacar a su hermano del trance porque medio segundo después se encontraba entre sus brazos siendo estrujada sin piedad.

" Lily, Oh Lily….."murmuró en su pelo " no sabes como te he echado de menos " la apartó de sí mismo unos centímetros para escanearla de pies a cabeza sin soltarla" wow… quién iba a decir que la pequeña mocosa se convertiría en toda una mujer" dedicándole a su hermana la famosa sonrisa rompe-corazones de James Potter, la volvió a estrujar entre sus brazos unos minutos más en los que Lily creyó asfixiarse de nuevo.

"James….Hmpff…..me estas ahogando…." James la soltó de nuevo y esta vez la cogió del brazo para meterla dentro. Y antes de que Lily pudiera contarlo, explotó en la casa un barullo mayor del que había habido antes.

"LILY! MAMA ES LILY!" gritó una voz a su derecha pero antes de que Lily pudiera girar en esa dirección . Una figura alta la envolvió en otro abrazo de oso aún más fuerte que el de James. -Bien hoy es el día de: " vamos todos a ahogar a la cortaenestaturaLily" - pensó para sí misma.

Cuando por fin pudo ver la cara de su anónimo abrazador, ella misma contradijo sus pensamientos y abrazo de nuevo a la persona en cuestión. "Papa…. " metió la cara en las profundidades de la camisa de su padre dejando que la invadiera en olor tan paternal que tenía.

"Lily-flor, que dos años más horribles me has hecho pasar hija mía. "susurro en su oído mientras le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda. " tu madre y yo te hemos echado mucho de menos" .

Se soltó del abrazo de su padre al notar que otra mano en su espalda. Al girarse se en encontró con los ojos de su madre que la miraban un poco aguados. Rápidamente se metió entre los brazos de su madre que la esperaban abiertos. Y sin poder evitarlo se le empaparon los ojos en lágrimas. Escondiendo la cara tras el hombro de su madre se quedaron así, en un silencio ni mucho menos incómodo hasta que su madre dijo" Lily, hija , te regalare tres dragones estas navidades si hace falta, pero ni se te ocurra marcharte de nuevo".

Sonriendo dijo" Oh Mama si cien dragones me podrían apartar de ti de nuevo"

Poco a poco Lily fue rulando entre su extensa familia como una pelota a la que todo el mundo abrazaba y estrujaba. Pero se sintió extrañamente querida y acogida por cada uno de sus parientes. Estaban sus tíos: Ron que no había cambiado ni un poquito durante dos años. Percy con su sonrisa bondadosa le dio el abrazo más delicado, cosa que su cuerpo agradece, luego estaba George, con su unioreja y sus ojos traviesos. Charlie que la abrazó y le susurró para que nadie oyera" me alegra ver que mi sobrina favorita está de vuelta" y guiñandole un ojo dijo" sabia que tu pelo largo no duraría mucho ". Y luego estaba Bill con sus características cicatrices y su espléndida estatura.

Sus tías fueron más delicadas al estrujarla , todas comentaron su nuevo peinado o al menos nuevo para ellas" Favorece tu cara Lily, pareces toda una mujer. Y no sabía que tu pelo fuese rizado." Su tía Hermione comentó " supongo que el peso de tu pelo los hacían desaparecer antes."

" Lily los niños están fuera en el jardín trasero si quieres ir a verles" la animó su abuela. Molly Weasley tenía la tendencia de llamarles niños a pesar de que algunos de sus nietos ya estaban casados y tenían sus propios hijos.

"Vale, gracias abuela" la besó en su mejilla rechoncha y salió corriendo al jardín trasero.

Debía de haber corrido la noticia de que había llegado porque al salir al jardín ninguno de sus primos se sorprendió al verla. Acercándose les saludo a uno por uno y al acabar noto que todavía no había visto ni a Rose ni a Albus. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su prima Lucy fue hacia en rincón favorito de Rose y Albus en el jardín.

Al verles sentados sobre el suelo y de espaldas a ella se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Al ver la cara de estos supuso que ellos no sabían de su llegada. El primero en reaccionar fue su hermano Albus que la envolvió en otrooo… abrazo mas " Lily… no sabía….¿cómo…?"

"Acabo de llegar " respondió.

"¡Lily! ¡Qué sorpresa ¡" dijo su prima en un tono chirriante por la excitación envolviendola en otro abrazo de oso." No habías mencionado nada en tus cartas más recientes." La reprocho mirándola como lo hacía la abuela Molly cuando intentaban robar sus galletas.

"Mama y Papa lo sabían" intentó defenderse Lily mientras devolvía el abrazo con cariño.

Pasados unos minutos reparó en una persona ajena a su familia que se encontraba de pie detrás de su prima. Era un joven alto no mayor que su hermano James suponía, con unos ojos azules que destacaban sobre su pelo negro.

Al darse cuenta de dónde había ido a parar la atención de su prima, Rose habló:

"Oh" girándose tomó al chico de la mano y lo acercó donde estaban ellos" Zac, esta es Lily Potter , la hermana de Albus" le explicó" Lily, este es Zacarías Theodore Nott …. Mi prometido" al oír esto Lily puso la misma cara que puso James cuando la vio en la entrada de la casa.

Lo que más le sorprendía no era el hecho de que Rose Weasley se fuera a casar y ella no supiese nada sino que lo que realmente la sorprendía era que Rose, la Rose que ella conocía era una progresista, feminista, defensora de los débiles e irremediablemente sabelotodo, hubiese sucumbido al fin por un hombre. Y por la manera en la que se miraban Lily podía ver que estaban total y perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro

No sabia que decir, por supuesto que se alegraba por su prima, Rose siempre había sido su prima favorita, ya sea por su parecido con la abuela o por el propio hecho de ser ella misma.

"Lily Potter, he escuchado historias increíbles sobre ti. Es un placer conocerte al fin" sorprendiéndola al coger su mano y plantarle en un beso, muy elegantemente siendo sinceros, en la mano.

Sonrojándose Lily balbuceo "Gracias, …eh.. ¿…igualmente..?" no pudo evitar sonrojarse más al ver que su boca había perdido la conexión con su cerebro." No sabía que estuvieses prometido, no mencionaste nada en tus cartas" le dijo a su prima.

Esta vez la que balbuceo fue Rose" Bueno… quería que fuese una sorpresa,, ya sabes no te esperábamos tan temprano en casa. Con los preparativos y todo eso no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y tampoco sabía si te alegrarias si te lo decía por carta… ya sabes las cosas importantes mejor en persona ¿no?, y como quería que fueras mi dama de honor no hubi-" Lily interrumpió su eterno balbuceo abrazándola. Todavía estando en un estado de sorpresa le dijo" Gracias Rosie." apartándole unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de la cara, la besó en la mejilla y le dijo " por supuesto que seré tu dama de honor tonta." Suspiro y alejándose un paso añadió " Bueno supongo que en un solo día me han y he abrazado más que en toda mi vida" con esto logró romper el ambiente emocional que se había creado creando una conversación más o menos normal.

Mientras hablaban se dio cuenta de que Zacarías o Zac como había insistido en llamarle, había sido un slytherin dos años mayor que Rose. Lily no se acordaba de él. No era de extrañar porque no había tenido muchos amigos fuera de su extensa familia durante su vida escolar.

Después de un tiempo pedido hablando sobre el trabajo de Lily con los dragones, la carrera de Rose y Albus como aurores o el trabajo de Zac en Gringotts, la hora de la cena se acercó y fueron todos llamados al interior de la casa para tomar sus asientos en la mesa agrandada mágicamente.

Lily dejó que Albus, Rose y Zac se adelantaran y quedándose en el jardín , de espaldas a la casa, pensó que había echado de menos a su ruidosa familia. Más de lo que parecía. Los quería a todos con sus diferentes formas de ser. Y se alegraba enormemente por Rose. El amor que sentía por su prometido era obvio. Un amor como el de sus abuelos y el de sus padres.

Lily se preguntaba si llegaría el día en que pudiese mirar a un hombre como Rose miraba a Zac. Los dragones hembra se emparejaban solo una vez en su vida y concebían sus hijos con el mismo dragón toda la vida. Esperaba que en alguna parte, en algún momento apareciese su propio dragón, un dragón que la aceptase tal y como es: con sus cicatrices y sus imperfecciones. Con su rara personalidad propensa a lo anti- social…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su madre

"¡Ah ahí estás! Lily, la cena ya esta lista, entra a casa" su madre volvió entrar sin esperar respuesta pero ella igualmente respondió:

"Voy"

Unos días después

Lily volvió a estar en problemas.

Lily no se explicaba cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte en su vida. a ser sinceros nunca se había quejado mucho de su patosidad ni de su mala suerte ni de ninguna de sus otras rarezas. pero esto era el colmo. No podia dar credito a su mala fortuna en la vida.

Estaba encerrada en uno de los diminutos vestidos de ''LULÚ BODAS'' , nunca se había dado cuenta de lo pequeños que eran hasta ese momento, no es que ella hubiese entrado jamás a esta tienda pero se esperaba que al menos tuviera un vestidor lo suficientemente ancho como para poder quitarse un vertido por encima de la cabeza sin necesidad de salir amorotonada por los golpes de diversas las partes del cuerpo de una con las diversas partes del jodidamente diminuto vestidor.

Quien la viese en ese momento con un vestido a medio quitar que le mantenía las manos encarceladas por encima de su cabeza y que también le tapaba la cara, se hubiera pensado que definitivamente había alcanzado su mayor grado de locura.

Si.

Estaba confirmado.

Lily Potter moriría, no aplastado por un dragón como pensaba su madre o por una caída mortal como pensaba su padre, sino axfisiada por un vestido en un vestidor de una tienda con un nombre estúpido.

Patetico, patetico y humillante.

Intentó sacarse el vestido por décima vez y consiguió sacar una mano pero con la fuerza del impulso que querido codo quedó estampado contra la pared.

''¡Arg!..joder...'' maldijo dando pequeños saltitos para eliminar el intenso dolor.

''Lily, cariño , ¿estas bien?'' la voz de su madre llegó a ella a través de la puerta.

Lily soltó un suspiro resignado, su dia habia empezado bien, ya casi habiéndose acostumbrado a vivir de nuevo con sus padres, Rose cenó con ellos la noche anterior para decirles que todas las mujeres de la familia iban a reunirse hoy en LULU BODAS para la prueba del vestido y de las damas de honor.

Y aquí estaba ella, en ropa interior y con un vestido colgando de la cabeza.

Suspirando de nuevo llamó a su madre '' Mama...necesito que entres'' justo después de pedir ayuda, su madre abrió la puerta y entró en el diminuto vestidor.

''Lily, ¿que se supe que estas haciendo?, todas estamos esperando a que...'' se interrumpió al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su hija.

''Creo que el vestido es un poco pequeño, ha entrado pero no consigo sacarlo'' dijo al ver que su madre seguía muda intentando explicarse.

De repente, su madre irrumpió en grandes carcajadas sujetándose la tripa con las dos manos y en consecuencia aplastando a Lily aún más contra la pared.

Roja como un tomate, Lily empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no era muy dada a que se rieran de ella y menos en una situación como aquella.

Al ver la cara de su hija, Ginny no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada ''lo siento cielo..es que..'' intentó disculparse mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire para recuperar la compostura.''vale, yo te lo saco, date la vuelta a ver si tirando desde arriba sale'' dijo su madre una vez recuperada.

Lily se dio la vuelta como pudo y mientras se agachaba con las manos extendidos hacia arriba, su madre tiró del vestido en la misma dirección, consiguiendo al fin sacarlo. Antes de que pudiera lily darle las gracias a su madre, esta soltó un grito ahogado.

'' ¿Que se supone que es esto?'' Lily confusa intento averiguar a qué se refería su madre.

''¿El que?'' le respondió confusa. Conocía bien la cara de su madre y sabía que se estaba enfureciendo, Ginny Potter era bien conocida por haber heredado el temperamento de su abuela Molly.

''No intentes hacerte la inocente jovencita. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero,¿que se supone que significa esto?'' gritó señalando con un dedo hacia su espalda.

Oh no.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda. Se había olvidado completamente del tatuaje que llevaba en la espalda desde hace menos de un año, cuando una abuela de la aldea , que hacía tatuajes usando una técnica muggle antigua, se ofreció a hacerle uno. Había dolido un infierno. Pero al final el resultado había merecido la pena, se había tumbado en la camilla (en un arranque de absurda valentía) sin saber qué es lo que le iban ha hacer en la espalda y al final salió con un tatuaje que curiosamente era un dragón. Al parecer en la aldea todavía seguían rindiendo culto a dragones mitológicos (o al menos mitológicos para ellos). No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, el tatuaje le recordaba que las mejores cosas de la vida vienen en arranques súbitos.

Nunca hubiese pensado que se haría un tatuaje muggle que representaba lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, los dragones, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por aquel arranque de valentía y el anhelo de hacer una acción desinteresada sin ningún motivo.

Asique a pesar de que en ese momento tenía a la gran Ginny Weasley (AKA: Potter) lanzándole miradas que podría haber hecho retorcerse al mismísimo Voldemort en su tumba, no se arrepentía .

''Oh, esto..., es un tatuaje mamá'' respondió Lily como si fuera algo obvio

''¡Ya se que es un tatuaje! ¿Y desde cuando te haces tatuajes sin el permiso de tu madre? si se puede saber claro, porque al parecer ahora mis hijos creen que no necesitan el permiso de sus padres para temas importantes como puede ser el de hacerse un dibujo que tendrán en sus cuerpos para el resto de su vida. ¿qué es lo siguiente? ¿algún esposo o algún nieto que debamos conocer?'' la regaño cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

''¡Mama! sabes que no hay nada parecido a lo que has dicho y no pedí vuestro permiso porque estabais en la otra punta del mundo!'' Lily empezaba a sentir como se le enrrojecian las mejillas por el nerviosismo y empezó a estrujarse los dedos. Nunca le habían gustado las discusiones y menos cuando son con personas a las que quieres. Siempre las evitaba si podía.

''Eso no es excusa. La decisión de irte fue tuya y solo tuya. Lo sabes perfectamente bien'' su madre al ver que lily empezaba a estrujarse los dedos, pensó que las viejas manías no se iban a pesar de los años que pasen. suspiro y compadeciéndose de su hija añadió:''Bueno... al menos es bonito'' al ver que su hija empezaba a sonreír como si los momentos de aprehensión nunca hubiesen existido, volvió a añadir resignada,hablando consigo misma: ''Al parecer mi vieja manía de dejarme llevar por los ojitos y los dedos estrujados tampoco ha cambiado''

''¡Gracias!'' se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su madre sabiendo que se le había pasado el enfado.

''Anda, eres una pícara'' le dijo su madre cariñosamente acariciandole su pelo ''A tu padre no le va a gustar, pero no tiene porque enterarse, ¿verdad?'' le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily volvió a abrazarla, poniéndose de puntillas para poder hundir la nariz en el cuello de su madre. Un olor familiar y nostálgico a canela y calabaza la invadió llenándola con una sensación de felicidad. ahí, en aquel diminuto vestidor, en aquella tienda de cuyo nombre ya ni se acordaba, se sintió feliz.

Una hora después.

''Es una pena que el vestido no te quepa, pero no te preocupes querida, un pequeño toque de varita y te quedara como un guante.'' la señora Green, una mujer con el pelo gris recogido en un artístico moño que le coronaba la cabeza y la cara llena de maquillaje, le aseguro mientras Lily le tendía el vestido .

'' Gracias señora Green,'' respondió Rose, la cual se había quedado con ella mientras el resto de mujeres Weasley y Potter se adelantaban al caldero chorreante.'' Volveré pasado mañana para una última comprobación del vestido'' Lily dándose cuenta de la cara que puso la señora green, la compadeció, conocía perfectamente bien la manía que tenía Rose de comprobar todo estuviera perfecto hasta el punto de la exasperación.

'' Claro, que tengan un buen dia'' al salir de la tienda un rayo de sol le cegó la vista por unos segundos a Lily, era uno de aquellos raros días en los que salía el sol en la usualmente encapotada ciudad de Londres.

Mientras recorrían el Callejón Diagón intentando esquivar los cuerpos de los brujos y brujas que abarrotaban el callejón, Lily habló:

'' Rosie, iré un momento a la librería , necesito un libro que no consigo encontrar...'' mientras hablaba se distrajo un momento y terminó chocando con un niño que no podia tener mas de once años. Intentó disculparse pero el niño ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.'' ¿Porque esta el callejon tan lleno?, no lo recordaba asi'' le pregunto a su prima.

''Dentro de poco es uno de septiembre, supongo que estarán comprando para volver al cole.'' le explico mientras encogía los hombros '' Ve a la librería, ya avisare a los demás.'' le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se despedía.

A lily le costó una barbaridad llegar a la librería sin acabar matando a alguien, había chocado al menos cinco veces contra desconocidos desde que salió de la tienda de vestidos con rose.

Enbargandola una sensación de alivio al vislumbrar el antiguo y destartalado cartel de la librería se apresuró a entrar, provocando que sonara una pequeña campana que se encontraba en la puerta.

Se dirigió a la sección que se encontraba justo al lado de ''Ley Mágica y Derecho del brujo'' y una vez en la sección de ''Criaturas Mágicas'', dirigió la vista al apartado de ''Cuidados'' y empezó a buscar. Pasado un rato encontró lo que estaba buscando tres estantes por encima de su cabeza.

Intento buscar una escalera o una silla que pudiera usar para subirse encima pero no había ninguna a simple vista así que intento alcanzar el libro poniéndose de puntillas y estirando la mano lo maximo que podia.

Solo le faltaban apenas unos centimetros asi que intentó estirarse aún más pero su maniobra fue interrumpida por una extraña y pálida mano que salió por encima de su cabeza.

Girándose, al parecer demasiado rápido, porque justo después de realizar la acción se dio de bruces con lo que pareció ser una pared.

Au.

Su nariz no iba a salir bien parada.

Después del golpe, la persona que había alcanzado el libro dio un par de pasos hacia atrás permitiendo que Lily pudiera ver a la persona con la que estaba tratando.

Lily no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera un poco siendo atraída por la fuerza de la gravedad.

Delante suya se encontraba el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Sobrepasando con creces a su primo Louis. Y eso es mucho decir.

El hombre que tenía delante, porque nadie podría cuestionar que era hombre , muy hombre, tenía una barba rubia de unos días que le cubría la barbilla y un pelo platino que brillaba con el reflejo de las antorchas que había en las estanterías. Una nariz recta y unos labios carnosos que hubieran sido demasiado femeninos en cualquier otra persona. Pero nada le hacía sombra a sus ojos. Madre mia.

Cuando lily miró aquellos ojos grisáceos que parecían que miraban a su alma directamente. Se sintió desnuda y expuesta así que apartó la mirada y la dirigio a sus zapatos. Unos bonitos zapatos masculinos.

Madre Mía , no sabía porque había sido poseída, nunca había dado tantas vueltas al aspecto de un hombre en su vida. Dudaba siquiera que se hubiese fijado en los labios de alguien... empezó a sentir como se sonrojaba ... uff odiaba sus genes Weasley.

''Creo que esto es tuyo'' pegó un salto al escuchar su voz profunda que había interrumpido el hilo de sus silenciosos pensamientos. Seguido apareció un libro entre los bonitos zapatos y mis ojos.

Dudando unos segundos antes, estiró la mano para coger el libro que le tendían e intento agradecérselo:

''Gra-gracias'' hablo con una voz diminuta . Qué mortificación. ¿Se puede saber dónde está la tan hablada valentía de los Gryffindor cuando realmente la necesitabas?. Empezó a subir la vista poco a poco pasando por su túnica (igual de impecable que los zapatos) hasta llegar a su cara.

''Creo que deberias mirarte eso'' volvió ha hablar con aquella voz que parecía hipnotizarla. que sensación más extraña... espera, ¿que? frunció el ceño y siguió la vista de él hasta que llegó a su rodilla derecha donde había un raspón con sangre seca. Oh. Deberia de haberselo hecho de camino a la librería cuando chocó con los transeúntes.

'' Oh, s-si. Mmn, vale'' intentó buscar su varita en sus bolsillos. ¿Donde estaba?. Volvió a buscar pero de repente recordó que ni siquiera la había traído consigo, se le había olvidado esta mañana al salir de casa sobre la mesa de la cocina.

El extraño, que se había mantenido callado mientras la veía rebuscar entre su ropa, tomó su propia varita y soluciono el problema con un pequeño hechizo sanador.

'' Gr-gracias.'' volvió a repetir Lily sonrojándose aun mas si era posible. Al parecer su cerebro había perdido unas cuantas conexiones solo por ver una cara bonita.

''De nada preciosa.'' le respondió el extraño y antes de que Lily pudiera responder o preguntar por su nombre, el se dio la vuelta y volvió a desaparecer entre los estantes.

Lily soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo y se apoyó contra la estantería dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Volvió a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que volvía a pensar en sus labios.

Sacudiendo la cabeza intentó deshacerse de la turbación con la que la había dejado el encuentro. Ya pagado el libro se puso en camino al caldero chorreante preguntandose si algun dia volveria a ver al extraño de la librería.


End file.
